


A Text of Mistaken Identity

by hullosweetpea



Series: Writing Prompt Wednesday [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Texting, Writing Prompt Wednesday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-05 22:41:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5392952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hullosweetpea/pseuds/hullosweetpea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas has been getting some pretty weird texts from Gabriel...he swears he's not Gabriel, but if he isn't, who is it? Writing Prompt Wednesday (For the week of 12/3)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Text of Mistaken Identity

**Author's Note:**

> FF.net to AO3. This week’s (12/3) prompt was texting and I decided to write the whole thing as a texting conversation to try something new. Here’s the prompt I worked with: I keep getting texts from you, and you keep refusing to believe that I have no idea who you are, because apparently I’m entered in your phone as your brother/sister/parents/friend/whoever and you are utterly convinced I’m just that person trying to prank you

A Text of Mistaken Identity

 

**Gabe: Did you buy pie? Work was shit.**

_Cas: No, you were supposed to go shopping._

**Gabe: Dammit.**

**Gabe: I thought we sorted this out last week. You’d go shopping so you wouldn’t bitch about the lack of veggies.**

_Cas: There’s nothing wrong with them. I have yet to figure out how you’ve never had a cavity with all of the candy you consume._

_Cas: I swear you’re going to caramelize._

**Gabe: What candy?**

_Cas: I’m referring to the monstrous stash from Halloween you think I don’t know you’ve hidden around the apartment. I found Laffy Taffy in the tea box yesterday. Now it smells like strawberries._

**Gabe: Dude, I don’t have candy hidden around the apartment. And when did we get a tea box?**

_Cas: We’ve always had the tea box. And if you didn’t put the candy in the apartment where is it from?_

**Gabe: How am I supposed to know? Did you pull another all-nighter? Get some sleep.**

_Cas: No. Are you okay? Did you party with Balthazar again?_

**Gabe: Who the fuck is Balthazar? How do you even pronounce it?**

_Cas: Balthazar, one of your frat brothers._

**Gabe: I’m not even in a frat.**

_Cas: Yes you are. Pi Kappa Alpha._

**Gabe: No, I’m not. What the hell? Did you meet up with Ruby? I told you not to trust her.**

_Cas: Who is Ruby?_

**Gabe: The blonde that was all over you at Benny’s party.**

_Cas: No, and who’s Benny._

**Gabe: One of my buddies. Stop messing with me, bitch. Is this because of the whole Jess thing? I swear I wouldn’t have hit on her if I knew she was the girl you were dating.**

_Cas: I’m gay and you know it._

**Gabe: Sam?**

_Cas: No._

**Gabe: Fuck, who is this then?**

_Cas: Gabe, you know it’s me._

**Gabe: No, I don’t and I’m not Gabe. My name is Dean.**

_Cas:_ _Okay… “Dean”, then I’m Castiel, your “not brother”_

**Gabe: I am Dean**

**Gabe: And did you just do air quotes in a text?**

_Cas: Gabe, can you please drop this? We also need to discuss the matter of your dog. He seems to be terrorizing the neighbors._

**Gabe: I don’t have a dog and I’m not your brother. My brother just got a new number and I think I confused it with yours. Can’t you just accept that?**

_Cas: GABE! I’m tired of your pranks. You need to act like an adult._

_Cas: Gabe?_

_Cas: Gabe, why aren’t you responding._

**913-555-4653: uh…my brother, Dean, says he’s been texting you thinking it was me, but you think it’s your brother. And he’s getting pretty pissed trying to convince you.**

**913-555-4653: by the way I’m Sam**

_Cas: Balthazar, please tell me Gabe did not rope you into this and you “borrowed” someone’s phone again._

**913-555-4653: uh….I don’t know who Balthazar is, but you spend some time with…interesting people**

**913-555-4653: you guys sound worse than me and Dean**

**913-555-4653: our numbers are similar too, no wonder Dean got confused.**

_Cas: Don’t you have an orgy to plan?_

**913-555-4653: …..this guy sounds like a character**

**Gabe: Cas, please, I am not your brother and my brother is not your questionable friend**

**Gabe: seriously**

**Gabe: cas?**

**Gabe: uh….I didn’t offend you or anything**

**Gabe: actually, you did accuse my brother of planning an orgy, which he would never do. He’s too damn dorky and hopelessly in love with Jess.**

_Cas: Um… I’d like to apologize._

**Gabe: What brought that up?**

_Cas: My brother just came home._

**Gabe: SEE! I told you**

_Cas: Yes, well my brother has done stuff like this before. He added you in my contacts as himself and renamed his contact as Loki._

**Gabe: hahahahaha**

_Cas: yes, well he seems it’s just as funny as you appear to. I’m sorry to have caused an unwanted stress._

**Gabe: Wait, how did he get my number?**

_Cas: He said he got it from you a couple days ago. Do you frequent a bar called the Roadhouse?_

**Gabe: yeah, my aunt owns it.**

**Gabe: Was he the short guy eating all the peanuts**

_Cas: yes_

**Gabe: He said he knew someone for me**

**  
Gabe: shit I let him put his number in my phone. I bet he switched yours and Sam’s number so I would text you.**

_Cas: hold on one second_

**Gabe: I just found Sam’s under “Moose”**

_Cas: it turns out my brother was going to set me up on a blind date with you and apparently this was it._

_Cas: He has a twisted sense of right and wrong. I also changed your name in my contacts so I won’t be confused._

**Dean: Good, I wouldn’t want you to mix us up again.**

**Dean: So…if this is a blind date, can I see a picture of you?  You know if that’s not creepy or anything**

**Dean: I reread that and never mind that sounds like a creeper. ignore that last text**

_Cas: Media file sent_

**Dean: Damn…**

_Cas: Yes well, the least you can do is reciprocate._

**Dean: Media file received**

_Cas: oh, um, I thought you might be wearing a shirt_

**Dean: it’s the first one I found in my photo album**

**Dean: and I don’t see you complaining**

_Cas: No, I’m certainly not. Is that your car you’re sitting on?_

**Dean: Yep, ain’t she a beauty?**

_Cas: yes, she seems well cared for_

**Dean: You know, you could come see her if you wanted.**

_Cas: Perhaps_

**Dean: And maybe I could give you a ride in her. We can go get a drink at the Roadhouse or something**

_Cas: That sounds nice_

_Cas: And then we can go have sex in the back of it!_

**Dean: Uh…maybe not on the first date…**

_Cas: I am so sorry, Gabe stole my phone. That is NOT my intention at all what so ever_

**Dean: Not even after got to know each other?**

_Cas: ….I never said that_

**Dean: I can work with that :)**

_Cas: So, how does Friday at eight sound?_

**Dean: Sounds like a date to me**


End file.
